Tyranny in Phlan
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 40 | debut = November 7, 2014 | released = December 1, 2014 | story arc = Tyranny of Dragons | realm year = 1489 DR | setting = Phlan | game_edition = 5 | play_time = | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Outlaws of the Iron Route | followed_by = Dark Pyramid of Sorcerer's Isle | source = dmsguild.com }} Tyranny in Phlan is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It focuses on Phlan, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Allar • Aleyd Burral • Alphus Filloburston • Aya Glenmiir • Blurn • Cassyt • Dark Linsa • Dornal Whitebeard • Ector Brahms • Elisande • Etty Filloburston • Euripanee Thundershield • Farvnik • Gertie Staslep • Glevith • Imizael • Imogee Filloburston • Ixusaxa Terrorsong • Maff • Markoth • Oylen Filloburston • Spernik • Surasiel • Topp • Trunkey Lighttouch • Ulvona Filloburston :Claugiyliamatar • Langdedrosa Cyanwrath • Vorgansharax • Wylan Burral • Yovir Glandon ;Creatures: :Basilisk • Cambion • Drake • Dwarf • Elf • Ettin • Flesh golem • Green dragon • Half-elf • Halfling • Hobgoblin • Human • Kobold • Shield guardian • Wyvern ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Library of Mantor • Scholar’s Square • Valjevo Castle :;Inns & Taverns: Cracked Crown • Laughing Goblin Inn :;Region: Moonsea :;Rivers: Stojanow River :;Ruins: Valhingen Graveyard :;Settlements: Phlan :Citadel Adbar • Kryptgarden Forest • Mulmaster • Stormy Bay ;Magic: :;Items: ''Ioun stone of protection :;Potions: Potion of healing :;Spells: Alter self • Blindness or deafness • Command • Cone of cold • Counterspell • Cure wounds • Death ward • Detect magic • Dispel magic • Divination • Fireball • Fire bolt • Fly • Freedom of movement • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guidance • Guiding bolt • Healing word • Hold person • Ice storm • Identify • Inflict wounds • Insect plague • Lesser restoration • Light • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Mass healing word • Misty step • Plane shift • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Remove curse • Sacred flame • Sanctuary • Sending • Shield • Shield of faith • Speak with dead • Spirit guardians • Spiritual weapon • Stoneskin • Suggestion • Thaumaturgy ;Organizations: :Cult of the Dragon • Knights of the Black Fist • Tears of Virulence • Welcomers :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Bane • Kelemvor • Tiamat • Tymora ;Ships: :Gilded Trophy • Vigilant Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External Links * Tyranny in Phlan pdf provided by Wizards of the Coast * Tyranny of Dragons Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:Phlan adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Published in 2014 Category:Adventurers League Category:Works by Greg Marks